Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: No matter what happens, she knows she'll end up following her desires in the end. Slade/Star.


**I realized I haven't done a Slade/Star in _forever_, and I just had to do one. My mind was just screaming "Make another Slade/Star right now. Do it." So I listened and did.**

**This is a separate universe from any of my other Slade/Star fics (mainly UL universe).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"Give her back!" Robin gritted his teeth as he pointed at the masked criminal, growling at him.<p>

Slade kept his stoic demeanor and paced slowly in front of Robin, his hands clasped behind his back. "Who is to say she wants to go back to you? Don't you think it's a bit cocky to assume, Robin?"

Robin ran at Slade, bo-staff in hand, completely ignoring strategy. He was there to save Starfire, and if that meant killing the man in front of him, so be it. It's not as if he hasn't wanted to for a while, anyway. "You have no right to talk about her! Fuck you."

Slade side-stepped him easily, the boy lost in his anger. That was one of his biggest faults, the emotions that overcame him whilst fighting Slade, and Slade knew exactly how to play on that.

He dodged a few more attacks before bringing out an arm and elbowing the boy in the ribs when he went in for another attack. He walked up to Robin while he was lying on the ground and clutching his ribs, peering down at him. "What would you do if she didn't want to be with you?" His eye squinted and his voice had grown softer and more cynical.

Robin glared up at him. "It doesn't matter, since I know she'll come. Give her back. _Now_."

"We'll see." Slade turned from him, though always kept a sharp eye, and walked over to a shaded region of the warehouse, the shading by multiple crates. "Come out, my dear."

Robin watched with squinted eyes as Starfire slowly walked out from behind the crates, completely unscathed. His eyes widened and he made to get up, clutching his ribs with a hiss when he did. "Starfire!"

She looked at him apologetically and neared Slade, stopping at his side. She kept silent and moved somewhat closer to the assassin, her eyes falling to the ground.

Robin's brow furrowed as he watched her simply stand there with no detainment, trying to catch her eye when he could. It became impossible when her gaze refused to leave the ground, and then he realized that Slade wasn't lying. She felt _apologetic_; could she really be…

No. She would never do that to them. To _**him**_. He reached out a hand, beckoning her forward. "Star, c'mon. We're going to get you out of here, just get away from the asshole." He didn't quite understand why Slade wasn't moving an inch; he would have though he would have a firm grip on Starfire, ready to attack Robin if he tried anything funny.

But no, he didn't move even a bit. He just _stood there_.

Robin swallowed, looking between the two and finally let the fact sink in that what Slade said might be the truth, because even though her eyes showed apology, they did not so a tinge of regret.

_He had lost her. _

_Had lost her to __**him**_.

He never knew what it would feel like to have a broken heart, and whenever one would come (which he honestly believed it never would have) he never dreamed it would be like this. His worst enemy, out of everyone. He couldn't even fathom it, and at this point he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate. If he tried to fight, he would undoubtedly lose, especially if Starfire attacked him too. He winced, the thought stinging him.

Slade glanced at the girl beside him, and then back at Robin. "Are you not even going to try and fight for her, Robin? Have you given up that easily?"

Robin swallowed hard, his body shaking as he stared at the two. He could feel his teammates eyes on him, not moving an inch since they had made it there. It was Robin's fight, but now everything had changed.

**He** had taken away something precious to them.

Before the others could think to attack, Slade threw out a smoke bomb, and once it was clear, both of them were gone.

The others looked at Robin warily, waiting for the inevitable.

"Fuck!" Robin slammed his bo-staff on the ground and walked over to the nearest wall, ignoring the pain in his torso, and punched it. "What the fuck just happened? This can't happen, fucking Hell!" He punched it again, blood beginning to pour from his knuckles, where the gloves had torn.

Cyborg sighed and took a step closer to Robin. "Rob, I-"

"Let's go." He stalked away, not glancing at his team once.

DWBHTT

Starfire looked out the window of Slade's American home, on the outskirts of Jump City, in her silky royal blue nightgown, just grazing the top of her thighs. She knew he had no reason to hide, considering no ordinary civilian would recognize him as an assassin, and no superhero would no his true identity except for her.

But she wasn't a superhero anymore.

She bit her lip and looked down at the satin rouge comforter, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Starfire?"

She jumped slightly and looked up, her eyes meeting one icy blue one. She gave him a small smile. "Greetings. Are you here for slumber?"

He ignored her question and walked in, sitting down on the bed next to her and looked straight ahead. Just as Starfire was beginning to feel uneasy from the silence, he spoke up. "The guilt will fade and soon they will become non-existent to you. We could leave, if you'd like. Somewhere in Europe, or perhaps New Zealand and the surrounding areas."

She studied him, unsure of what to do or say. She knew she wanted to leave; to get as far away from them as possible. Not because of who they were as a whole, and not because of fear, but simply for the remorse she felt. The look on Robin's face when he figured it out was proof of the damage she had caused. She was taken by surprise when Slade moved farther up the bed to rest against the headboard, taking her in his arms, though she didn't pull back. She needed him now more than even, bringing her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chiseled abs. "Oh X'hal, I feel so bad…"

Slade let out breath and lowered himself down farther onto the bed, pushing her up to lay on his chest, and stroked her hair. "There's no reason to. Don't feel remorse. You don't live for them, Starfire, you live for yourself." His words weren't harsh, but they got the point across quite nicely.

She nodded against him, hot tears staining his black cashmere sweater. "I know this. It is just…" She sighed and nuzzled him, needing as much comfort as he would provide. She needed more, though; more to take her mind off of what had occurred. She needed _him_. "Slade…"

He glanced down at her, his fingers still running through her hair. "Hm?"

She swallowed once and lifted her head, her tears all but gone, and crawled up his body to kiss him softly, her voice almost a whisper when she pulled away. "I just…I wish to forget. Help me forget."

He brought her lips back to his, nibbling on her bottom lip as he flipped her so that she was under him, one of his arms bent at the elbow to help him keep balance, the other gripping her hair as he slowly lowered himself on top of her.

She sighed into him and brought her hands under his arms and allowed her fingers to splay across his back as she tried to bring him even closer, almost hoping to have him become a part of her. She wrapped on leg around his, flexing slightly so as to dig her pelvic bone into him. She broke away from his lips, her breaths choppy, and grabbed the bottom of his sweater, pulling it off quickly. She then pushed him up slightly and untangled them so she could remove the nightgown – which so happened to be the only thing on – and forced him back on top of her into a rough kiss, tugging at his pants with her toes.

He smiled against her lips and lifted up slightly, her coming with him as if by magnetic force, and undid his pants, allowing her to slide them down for him. He kicked them off and threw her back down, rubbing himself against her and moaning softly.

Starfire pulled back and gasped, her eyes closing as the heat rushed down her body, and she brought her legs to grip his on either side, lifting her bottom half as an impatient invitation.

He smirked and positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing in. He let out a long sigh of pleasure, a low groan emitting from him.

"Oh!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she allowed all thought be removed from her mind, her only thoughts centered around how he felt inside of her. Each breath was accompanied by a loud gasp or high-pitched moan as he moved against her, her arms flying down to the sides of the bed so she could grip the sheets.

He bent down and kissed the side of her neck as he moved faster, his hands exploring her curves all the way to the back of her knees, where he brought her legs up higher to move in deeper.

"Oh, _oh X'hal_." Her back arched when she felt him moved farther in her, silently reveling in his expertise. She could feel herself getting closer, each breathy moan higher than the last, until she was pushed over the edge. "Oh!" Her whole body shuddered as she tensed up, her grip on the sheets ripping them at the seams.

Slade let out a low moan as he spilled into her, bring his hands up to grip her shoulders tightly, and then allowed himself to fall gracefully on top of her. He kissed her cheek and rolled off, turning toward her once he was comfortable. "I hoped that sufficed in clearing your mind."

She was still breathless as her eyes fluttered open, a smile on her face. "Y-yes." She nodded to further the point and then moved closer to him, laying her head down on his chest. "I thank you."

"Mm." He nodded and draped an arm around her shoulders, his other arm behind his head. "Now get some sleep. We'll be out of here by tomorrow, I don't want you too jetlagged."

She nodded against him and sighed, feeling better than she had all day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, another 'Titans finding out' story of mine. It was fun to write as I have missed this couple dearly, focusing on RobStar so much (because I love them to death together. Hmm, maybe threesome? At least it would be pleasurable for Starfire. Then again, with the images that were just brought up in my mind, let's just forget about that). **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
